Welcome to Jane's Cafe!
by underwaterpixies
Summary: Selamat datang di Jane's Cafe! Tempat di mana kau bisa bersantai, menikmati makananmu, berkumpul, kencan, atau menemukan pacar? Mari kita lihat! No specific chara, HwoAsuka. A birthday fic for Sekar.Nasri


Saya buat fic baru, hehehe. ^^ #plak *ga nyadar yang lain belum diapdet*

Sebelumnya saya mau bilang… Otanjoubi omedetteu, Sekar-senpaaai! Panjang umur dan sehat selalu! Ini saya persembahkan birthday fic untuk anda! *fic jelek aja bangga?*. Maaf saya nggak bisa bawa Jin Kazama ke rumah senpai, jadi– #digebuk

Sepertinya saya nggak bisa nulis 'Behind the Scene' fic-drabble-yang-dipanjang-panjangin-sehingga-lewat-seratus-kata-ini. Karena isinya hanya perjuangan saya menguras otak sampai semedi ke genteng tetangga, lol.

Happy reading!

**)-o-o-o-o-o-(**

"**Welcome to Jane's Café!"**

**Tekken © Namco**

**Warning**: (lama nggak nulis ini, #slap) hanya buah pemikiran semata, kesamaan isi hanya kebetulan semata. Mungkin diinspirasi oleh sebuah manga lepas, tetapi tidak ada niat plagiat. _Thanks_.

**)-o-o-o-o-o-(**

Selamat datang di Jane's Café!

**..**

_Find out who's talk_.

Angin musim dingin berhembus dan menari-nari di daerah Osaka. Suhu udara menurun, ranting demi ranting pohon terselimut oleh lapisan putih, salju telah datang.

Namun, sudut kota ini seolah tak pernah tidur. Sejak subuh, para pekerja kantoran telah menyusuri jalan dengan seragam dan tas hitam mereka, guru-guru sekolah bersiap mengajar dengan berbagai buku tebal –yang dapat dipastikan tak pernah absen. Para dewasa seolah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan menjelang akhir tahun, memaksa mereka tetap lembur hingga Hari Raya.

Termasuk para penunggu setia sebuah bangunan kecil sederhana namun dihias rapi di pinggir jalan utama, dengan jendela tanpa gorden sehingga suasana di dalamnya dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang berjaket tebal musim ini. Ya, Jane's Café tetap melayani pelanggan selama salju menetap.

Sebelumnya, selamat datang di Jane's Café! Tempat di mana kau bisa bersantai, makan, mendapat sapaan ramah dari para pelayan cantik –oke, ini bonus, menikmati fasilitas _hotspot_ gratis, atau sekedar duduk-numpang-lewat tak akan diusir pemiliknya.

Anak-anak, remaja, dan dewasa dapat kau temukan di sini. Selain makan dan minum, tempat ini sering difungsikan sebagai peristirahatan, tempat berkumpul, reuni sekolah, sampai –yang banyak dilaksanakan anak muda, kencan dan menemukan pacar.

Itulah café ini. Jika kau hendak menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai macam minuman hangat dan pengisi perut manis –seperti shortcake yang paling digemari pengunjung, carilah bangunan bercat _soft cream _dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari café pada umumnya, di deret pertokoan sepanjang jalan ini. Kau tinggal melangkahkan kaki ke kanan jika baru mendaratkan kaki di halte Lima. Juga, kau hanya perlu menyeberang saat saat selesai menambah koleksi bacaan di toko buku.

Yang sangat mudah dikenali dari café ini adalah, sebuah papan kayu besar yang terpampang di atas pintu masuk. Papan itu dihiasi gambar bunga-bunga tropis khas Hawaii dan bertuliskan "Welcome to Jane's Café!" berwarna ceria –mereka para pelayan mengakui ini lumayan norak, tapi ada keharusan membuat _trademark_. Café mana lagi yang memakai papan nama seperti ini?

Lihat saja bos sekaligus pemilik café kecil ini. Siapa sangka Mrs. Jane yang masa kecilnya sangat, err… tomboy –kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja pada para cowok yang dulu sering mengagumi koleksi robot raksasa di kamar Jane dan menukar kartu duel dengannya, malah memilih usaha ini sebagai cara menghasilkan uang?

Jawabnya, setiap orang bisa berubah. Namun percayalah kalau dulu Mrs. Jane pernah melirik usaha bengkel mobil.

Dulu, Mrs. Jane mengecat café-nya dengan warna _pink bubblegum_. Tentu saja, dari luar terlihat seperti rumah boneka. Setengah tahun kemudian, dinding café diubah warnanya menjadi biru langit. Di hari ulang tahun café, Mrs. Jane memilih warna _soft cream_ hingga sekarang.

Nyatanya, usaha Mrs. Jane sukses –mari sejenak kita lupakan papan norak tadi. Jane's Café menawarkan berbagai kehangatan untuk pelanggannya. Mulai dari bangku-bangku bersandaran empuk, aneka kudapan yang menggugah selera –ingat ini bukan restoran, tapi pelanggan berkata demikian, sampai senyuman ramah dari para pelayan yang menyimpan kehangatan tersendiri.

**..**

Bicara soal pelayan, di sini hanya ada belasan penunggu. Namun diantara yang sering bolak-balik ke tempat pelanggan untuk menanyakan dan mengantarkan pesanan ada lima gadis muda. Asuka, Lili, Alisa, Xiao, dan Christie.

Sebenarnya, kelima pelayan ini masih dalam bangku universitas. Namun, tuntutan untuk membayar uang kos dan tambahan untuk kuliah memaksa untuk berkeja sambilan –kecuali Lili yang sekedar mencari pengalaman, uang dari ayahnya bisa jauh lebih besar dari gaji mereka.

Kita sorot salah satu dari lima gadis itu. Oke, yang sedang duduk-duduk di sebelah kasir saja, Asuka Kazama.

_Well_, mahasiswi semester dua yang belum setahun bekerja di sini itu dinilai paling ramai di antara mereka. Ia mengambil kerja siang, sepulang kuliah, pada hari kerja biasa. Namun kuliah diliburkan hingga lima hari setelah tahun baru, dan ia bisa bekerja pagi.

Sebelum café buka pada pukul delapan, Asuka dan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya biasa mengobrol. Mereka kuliah di universitas yang berbeda, jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini.

Obrolan mereka bisa apa saja, misalnya kemarin.

"Hey, Christ! Tumben datang lebih awal?" sapa Asuka.

"Aku bangun kepagian. Dan, jangan panggil aku Christ, seperti nama cowok, tahu?"

"Dengar itu," Xiao cekikikan sambil menyikut Asuka.

"Lupakan, sajalah. Bagaimana kuliah kalian?" giliran Christie bertanya.

"Kuliahku? Oke, hanya aku lebih cepat mengantuk saat dosen bicara dibanding SMA dulu," cerita Lili.

"Tugas akhir tahun, lima belas folio. Selembarpun tak kusentuh." Alisa menjawab polos.

"Sama!" Asuka menepukkan tangannya ke bahu Alisa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus kerja keras, pasti banyak yang membawa pulang kue untuk Hari Raya."

Saat sedang berkumpul seperti itu, otomatis mereka akan kembali ke tempat masing-masing kalau terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan pelanggan pertama masuk.

Kembali ke Asuka. Gadis ini memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar kos karena alasan jarak rumah ke universitas. Ayahnya mengurus _dojo_ lama, dan mengirim sejumlah uang sebulan sekali. Namun kebutuhan kuliah tak tertebak, sehingga Asuka harus ikut bekerja.

Pelayan café merupakan pilihan tepat –apapun alasannya ia tak akan menerima pekerjaan tukang gebuk. Pada pagi hari akan ada beberapa yang memegang tugasnya, lalu saat mereka istirahat, Asuka akan datang sepulang kuliah dan langsung menjalankan tugas.

Berhubung saat ini ia adalah pelayan café, wajar saja sejak hari ia diterima, ia harus memakai seragam atau _maid uniform_. Pelayan harus rapi dan berseragam lengkap, dan kau perlu tahu bahwa ia tak terbiasa dengan rok berenda dan sepatu hak.

Tapi, bukan Asuka Kazama namanya kalau ia tidak bekerja dengan _enjoy_.

**..**

Kali ini, mari kita lihat bagaimana Jane's Café melayani pelanggan.

Udara semakin dingin, Hari Raya semakin dekat. Sore ini café kembali dipenuhi pengunjung. Meski banyak yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di di rumah dan membawa pulang kue mereka, tak sedikit yang masih menyandarkan punggung di sofa sambil menikmati kopi.

Mari mencari satu calon pengunjung untuk disorot. Hmm… yang itu saja. Betul, pria tinggi berambut merah dengan goggle di kepalanya.

Sepertinya ia sedang tertimpa masalah sehingga wajahnya tampak dingin –ralat, wajahnya memang seperti itu. Pria itu mengenakan jaket coklat tebal, dan tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati bangunan _soft cream_, Jane's Café tentu. Satu tangannya mendorong pintu, lalu kakinya melangkahi karpet bertuliskan _'Welcome'_ sebelum akhirnya menapak di lantai.

Sampai akhirnya ia duduk di salah satu kursi putih –tentu kau tahu tak hanya sofa yang ada di café ini, tanpa melepas jaketnya ia menopang dagu.

Apa artinya jika pengunjung sudah duduk? Saatnya pelayan beraksi.

Yak, Asuka melihat sekeliling, menemukan pria tadi dan menghampirinya. Ia berdiri di samping kursi pengunjung sembari membawa daftar menu dan catatan kecil.

"Selamat sore," tugas kedua, lakukan sapa sebagai salah satu dari 3S –laksanakan atau jangan harap uang bulanan dari bos-mu. "Selamat datang di Jane's Café!"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih kaku. Sangat terlihat perbedaannya dengan Asuka yang tersenyum ramah.

"Teh hangat saja, terima kasih."

Dengan cekatan, Asuka mencatat. "Sepuluh menit, …mas. Terima kasih."

Dan pelayan muda itu berlalu sembari membetulkan bando _maid_-nya.

Sepertinya pengunjung yang tadi terlalu dingin. Kita cari yang lain, bagaimana?

**..**

Well, sudah pukul delapan sekarang. Café mulai sepi, meski di lain musim tetap ramai hingga jam malam.

Kursi-kursi yang terisi tinggal beberapa orang saja. Tunggu, tidak hanya pengunjung atau pelanggan setia, beberapa _staff_ juga pamit pulang lebih dulu.

"Asuka-san, aku harus duluan, ja…" pamit Alisa, ia memakai jaket hitam rangkap dengan seragamnya.

"Ah, sudah mau pulang ya? Sepertinya aku pelayan yang selalu belakangan akhir-akhir ini," ujar Asuka.

"Maaf, Asuka-san. Apa aku–"

"Sudah, tak apa, kok!" cengir Asuka lebar. "Aku bisa mengurus kelima orang ini sendiri, seharusnya kau pikirkan saja yang sedang menunggumu diluar itu."

Wajah Alisa memerah. "J-jangan berkata begitu, ah. Aku jadi malu, kan?"

"Hahaha!" tawa Asuka. "Cepat sana, kau ditunggu. Tapi ingat, aku bisa menelpon rumahmu kapan saja jika si Alexandersson itu telat mengantar pulang!" godanya lagi.

"Asuka-san…" Alisa balas tersenyum lalu membuka pintu, "ja!"

Setelah Alisa pergi, Asuka kembali ke tempat pengunjung. Kebetulan letak ruang _staff _ada di belakang kasir, dekat tempat biasa ia berdiri. Kembali dilihatnya pengunjung yang tersisa. Ada sepasang kekasih, dua orang pria –yang kelihatannya rekan kerja, dan…

"_Apa ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama Hwoarang duduk di situ?"_

Belum ada bagian ini dalam cerita, kan? Oke, kita tambahkan bagian jika pelayan menemani tamunya.

Datangi saja ia, Kazama. Kau tak tahu niatnya menghangatkan diri atau sekedar menenangkan pikiran. Café sudah sepi, dan kau… hmm, kenal dia.

Lagipula kau tidak perlu memperlakukannya seperti orang asing seperti kewajibanmu tadi, ya kan?

"Eh…Ha-halo."

Pria itu, Hwoarang, menoleh ke gadis di sebelah mejanya. Oke, masih dengan tatapan datar.

"Boleh saya, err… lupakan. Boleh aku duduk?

Hwoarang memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Apa boleh pelayan di sini bersantai?"

Asuka lega ia masih mau bicara. "Bos sudah pulang, Mrs. Nina ada di belakang, dan tamu lain ada di balik pilar, area sofa-sofa itu."

"Silakan," ujar Hwoarang. Asuka menarik kursi di depan meja Hwoarang lalu duduk.

Hening sejenak.

"Umm, apa kabar?"

"Oke." Hwoarang menjawab singkat.

"Bagaimana harimu? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Asuka lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hwoarang. "Kalau kau bingung mengapa aku di sini empat jam, tak ada tempat lain yang cocok untuk beristirahat."

Asuka buru-buru berkata, "t-tidak masalah, kok. Kau bebas di sini, ahaha."

Pria berambut merah di depannya menghadap ke jendela, melihat jalanan di luar. Namun Asuka masih menatap mata hitam pria itu.

Baik, bagi kalian yang mengharapkan bonus, lihat saja kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

"Hei, apa kau mau pesan teh lagi?"

Hwoarang menatap gadis di depannya, "dengan isi dompet yang sedang kuhemat, sepertinya tidak. _Thanks_."

Asuka menunduk sejenak. "Maaf. Tapi, apa kau kerja sambilan sepertiku?"

"Terus mengembangkan _dojo_ setelah pemilik lamanya meninggal."

Kini gadis itu merasa bersalah. "M-maaf–"

"Tak apa," ujar Hwoarang. "Setidaknya aku bisa mandiri."

"Aku betul-betul tidak tahu keadaanmu sekarang, Hwo." Asuka berkata. "Sejak, kelulusan kita."

"Hn, tenanglah." Hwoarang mulai tersenyum tipis –Asuka senang dibuatnya. "Aku kuliah, masuk pagi. Rumah masih sama, namun harus bolak-balik cari uang."

"Sepertinya banyak yang senasib," Asuka balas tersenyum. "Boleh aku cerita?"

Ya, tidak buruk kan? Kau tidak perlu bersikap pelayan pada semuanya.

Cairkan suasana dingin, _that's your café!_

**..**

Keduanya kini mengobrol akrab, seolah mengulang masa lalu. Hingga waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan –tinggal mereka berdua di sana, Asuka kembali bertanya.

"Hwo, kau yakin tidak mau minum?"

"Tidak usahlah, aku tahu tak ada yang gratis di sini."

"Siapa bilang?" Asuka bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ada satu yang gratis, tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Asuka berjalan menuju meja kasir. Diraihnya sebuah bolpoin, lalu tangannya membuka daftar menu. Tampak jari tangannya lincah menulis sesuatu.

"Yak, silakan!"

Hwoarang meraih daftar menu dari Asuka. Tampak diujung daftar, ada sederet tulisan tangan.

_Asuka Kazama_

_Type : Girlfriend_

_Cost : Free!_

Meskipun ia kaget dengan yang satu yang gratis itu, Hwoarang tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian.

"Konyol," gumamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Terima?" tanya Asuka dengan senyum lebar.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak, sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Hn… baiklah."

Asuka tertawa puas. "_Yay me_!"

"Dasar kau. Memang sudah waktunya, sih."

Begitulah akhirnya. Kalau ada yang ingat satu kalimat pada deskripsi Jane' Café di atas, itu benar-benar terbukti.

"…_sering difungsikan sebagai peristirahatan, tempat berkumpul, reuni sekolah, sampai –yang banyak dilaksanakan anak muda, kencan dan __menemukan pacar_."

Hari lain di café, pelayan juga menemukan cintanya bersama pengunjung!

Terlebih lagi, jika sang tamu adalah teman sekolah yang sudah lama kau taksir, hehe.

**..**

**)-o-Owari-o-(**

Jadi! Jadi juga! Wooohh! #pletak.

Tapi kayaknya, saya bakal ditampol karena ngasih hadiah nggak mutu kayak gini. T.T

Jangan bakar saya senpai, ampun. Maaf kalau hanya nyampah.

Btw, bagi penghuni fandom Tekken yang lain, saya boleh minta tanggal ultahnya (kecuali ULJ, saya sudah tahu ^^)? #bletak

PS: Kasih bonus, ah~ Hei, ada yang tahu siapa narrator fic ini? :3

**..**

**)-o-Omake-o-(**

Kembali bekerja hari ini, Asuka membawa tas jinjing-nya menuju Jane's café. Kalau mengingat keberuntungannya kemarin, ia masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Tak sia-sia pendekatan selama tiga setengah tahun."_

Begitu sampai, Asuka menuju ke ruang _staff_. Didapatinya, beberapa karyawan berkumpul di dekat loker tempat biasa ia meletakkan barang-barang.

"Hoi! Hoi! Orangnya datang!"

"Mana? Oh, halo Asuka~"

"Ciee, cieee!"

"Jangan begitu, kasihan Asuka-san."

Kini sekitar sepuluh karyawan seusia Asuka menatapnya sambil senyam-senyum meledek. Tentu saja gadis berambut coklat itu bingung.

"Eh? Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya.

"Asuka curang yaa?" Lili mendekat. "Kau duluan, kan?"

"Traktiran, dong!" seru Forrest asal.

"Beri tahu dulu ada apa?" Asuka melipat tangannya.

Christie menepuk bahu Asuka, yang lainnya mengelilingi. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu kemarin, saat kau tinggal sendiri?"

"A-apa?" Asuka kaget. Masa teman-temannya tahu?

"Kami sudah tahu lho~ ehehe!" lagi-lagi Xiao cekikikan.

Raut wajah Asuka berubah. Melewati seru-seruan dari temannya, dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang melambai ke arahnya sembari tersenyum meledek.

"_Kena kau, Kazama."_

"Ah! Mrs. Nina!"

**..**

**)-o-End-o-(**

Ketahuan kan siapa si narrator? Hehe, kalo nggak jelas boleh tanya. *siapa pula?*

Review!

Yang begadang sampai pagi,

~Hana Mizuno~


End file.
